lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Terra: Phyiss
Terra: Phyiss is a umbrella open world sandbox title for The V². It was created during a small break after Toroko's E3 presentation. Story Premise Taking place several generations into the future, Earth has become a sweltering hellhole due to the actions administered during the Donald Trump era and are deemed irreversible. Humanity has left Earth in search of other planets, separating into 113 several colonies. Your colony, Colony 17, has come across a habitable planet called Phyiss. It is your job to help humanity settle in, as well as establish humanity's place on Phyiss, even if the planet itself is seemingly against you. Full Story While Terra: Phyiss is fairly open, there are certain story events that do show up over the course of the player's journey. Your character learns fairly quickly that much of the planet is actually infested with a living planetary virus known as the Wraithen. Beyond this, much of the story is told via item descriptions or through the world's background that you stumble upon. There is only one cutscene at the start of the game and the end of the game. The first cutscene sets up the premise, quickly covering that Earth was destroyed thanks to the actions of the Donald Trump presidency, as he completely ignored climate change and created irreversible damage because of it, ironically becoming a victim of it when Florida was flooded. Earth quickly mobilized to get off the planet, splitting off into 113 Colonies to find new planets to settle. As part of Colony 17, you are assigned to the planet Phyiss, a seemingly perfect settlement. The last cutscene... well, this game isn't really complete, but it involves Colony 13. Avatar Creation You begin the game by creating the Avatar. You can select the name, the gender, the body size, bust size for female characters, the face type, the skin (skin color, freckles, cheeks, scars, moles), the hairstyle and hair color, the eyes shapes and colors, a make-up (eye shadow color, lip color, face paint), as well as the voice. Gameplay Terra: Phyiss is a open world game that resembles The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Xenoblade Chronicles X, Minecraft and Monster Hunter. You begin with a very small "bubble" colony and can be given quests by the Guildmarm, however you can opt to ignore her and explore the world of Phyiss. Terra: Phyiss is a third person action game with a huge open world over an expansive planet. The player can construct and destroy terrain as well as battle monsters. They can also build relationships with their partners and other forces on Phyiss. The World of Phyiss TBA NPCs Colony Settlers The Colony Settlers are people who live in your colony. Typically a lot of these come from other games and fiction, as the world of Terra: Phyiss discovered the ability to churn characters and items from fictional works into reality, at the cost of "Spacial Rends". In the late game, you can summon some of these characters yourself through the Magi Machine. Magi Machine Summons At some point in the game you gain access to the Magi Machine, which can take "Spacial Rifts" to create new party members for you that come from media. The Ones Before The characters who lived here before you ever set a foot on this planet. Generally hostile, but maybe, just maybe, you can become friends with them... Colony 13 Colony 13 is dead to our knowledge. They were killed when they encountered a black hole, they aren't alive and they definitely aren't also attempting to colonize Phyiss in zombified form and will kill anything that gets in their way... Invaders Invaders from another world. They want to take over Phyiss for their malicious purposes. Skells Skell Stickers You can place decals on your skell. These are purely decorative and do not increase stats. Monsters Grasslands Canyonlands Winterlands Ashlands Magiclands Frontierlands Islandlands Oceanlands Abysslands Tools Minerals Wraithen Description Wraithen is a virus. Spending too much time in infected areas without proper precautions will kill you. It can infect your team mates, infect your equipment, infect the very air in a infected area. It comes in plant form, black smog, purple liquid, or the infected Colony 13 (covered way back up in their own section). It should also be mentioned that some of your equipment can create Wraithen as a by-product (including too frequent use of the Magi Machine). Needless to say, a lot of Phyiss is covered in the damn thing. In order to progress, you're going to need to either find to coexist with it (which is... difficult, to say the least) or vanquish it. However, vanquishing it won't be easy... far from it. Although Wraithen is a fast corrupter, it can only go so far and can only infect the area around it. With this in mind, there's a couple things you can do to just cut the spread short. Stopping the Spread The most a player can usually do is dig in a border around infected land. Due to the long process, it might be intelligent to give it some space. Wraithen can't spread in plant form if it's separated by a 3 feet wide, 3 feet deep border. That said, it can totally spread via smog form, which while isn't as environmentally destructive, will still infect the area it spreads to. With this mind, there are things you can do. You can build fans to blow back the smog, with enough to cover all four sides. While some will likely still slip past, this contains the smog fairly well. That said, this method can be fairly expensive and still doesn't solve the problem. You can build a wall out of Malachite, which will prevent the spread as well, as the Wraithen cannot infect Malachite due to it's toxic properties. Purification TBA Category:Terra: Phyiss Category:Monster Hunter Category:Overwatch Category:Streetpass Mii Plaza Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Solo Games Category:Open World Games Category:Sandbox Games Category:Third Person Action Games Category:V2 Games Category:Toroko Category:Kantai Collection Category:Mario Series Category:Shantae Category:Minecraft Category:Adventure Time Category:Pokemon Category:Xenoblade Category:DC Comics